


Come Into My Life

by castielgurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Natasha Romanov, Love Triangles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: Hi, this my gift for Romanogers Valentine day 2018. I'm thinking about this AU after watching drama series. I don't think anybody writing about teen Natasha and 30s Steve Rogers. (There are smut fanfiction, but not this type). I'm sharing this idea with @Inneedofinspiration and I dedicated this to her. I`m sorry in advance if anybody feels offended by this story. Natasha is quite young in this fiction but she is 19 years old. (And legal to marry) And Steve Rogers is around 30. The main ship in this story is Romanogers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InNeedOfInspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNeedOfInspiration/gifts).



Young Natalia runs as fast as she can, her father is dying. She only had her mother and the only one who can help her. She arrives at 5-star hotels where her mother works as a housekeeper. She asking the receptionist, but they not sure whether her mother working or not. She just finishes her school, and still wears her school uniform. She decides to look for her mother upstairs, as she pushes the elevator button, she bumped into someone. Her books fall on the floor.

“Oh! I am sorry mister!!” (Russian) she not looking at the man, she collects her book on the floor and holds her flask tightly. The man did not say anything just checks on his expensive suit. 

Natalia finally looking at the man, he wears a blue suit with blonde hair. Suddenly her face feels warm and her heart beating fast. She is very nervous because he is a very handsome man. Sure she had seen a handsome man before in television and movies, but there something about him that makes her feels edgy. She opens her flask and drinks water quickly. She doesn’t know why she suddenly feels like this. She downs her head because she cannot handle his gaze. The man left without saying anything. She feels relief and touching her face. She quickly goes upstairs.   
Natalia found her mother.

“Mama please help, Papa needs money to buy medicine, he is very sick.” Nat begging 

“Nat there is nothing we can do! He will die eventually!!” Mary raise her voice because she feels embarrassed if her co-worker hears their conversation. 

“Mama pleases help! We cannot let him die; he needs to see a doctor! Please, Mama!” Nat cries because she cannot imagine her life without her father. She holds her mother arm.

Mary pushes Nat head “I don’t have any money! I will get my salary is in 2 weeks!! Money does not come from the sky, Natalia!! I’m working hard day and night! I won’t give any money to the man who will die anytime soon! Nat go back to home and don’t waste your time here!”Mary pushes her daughter away. 

Natalia disappointed with her mother, she doesn’t know what to do and everyone abandoned their family a long time ago. She keeps cries as she goes back to her house as soon as possible to check on her father. What Natalia fear the most is happening. Her Papa, the one she loves very much is lying on the floor unconsciously. She calls her Papa and cries desperately, hold his body tightly in her arms. No response from her Papa. 

Steven Grant Rogers is the son of Joseph Rogers, the owner of Sarah Rogers Global Company; the biggest architecture company in America and Europe. He received a call from his father in Washington asked him to go back to State to attend company`s annual dinner. He also requested his wife Peggy Rogers or known before as Peggy Carter to join the dinner. His wife is very strong, independent, kind, also loves outdoor activity. His wife quit her job as Sergeant in UK army, when she married Steve. They are a lovely and perfect couple as everybody says. 

“Dear, will you join annual dinner tomorrow?” Steve calls his wife from Moscow.

“I`m not sure yet Honey, I`m still at Aspen you know the expedition.” Peggy answers. She surrounds by snow. “But I will try to make it before the dinner” 

“All right Dear, I`m flying from Moscow tonight. See you later. I love you” Steve said

“I love you too Honey” Peggy end their conversations.

Steve sits on the couch in a hotel lobby. He checks his email while waiting for his driver. He hears two women talking, the conversation sounds harsh and loud. Despite being American he also can understand Russian a little. He maybe not fluent in Russian but he can understand that the girl needs money from her mother. Then she says something about her father being sick. Steve pretends to not listen to their conversation and keep checking his phone. He feels pity for them, he learns from his father to stay away from other people business. 

“Scott, are you coming for dinner tomorrow night?” Steve asks his driver.

“Sure but I will come alone because you know since I`m single,” Scott said

Scott Lang is not only his driver; he is also a personal assistant and best friend. Scott`s father works for Steve`s father in the past.   
In the dinner night, Steve is waiting anxiously in front of the hall entrance. His wife still not shows up. He keeps calling her but she is not answering his call. Finally, after 15 minutes she is answering.

“Dear, where are you? Did you forget about the dinner?” Steve asking his wife, still in patience tone.

“Honey, I`m sorry I cannot make it. One of my people missing, we just found him.” Peggy said

“What? Why you did not tell me before! You said you will come! ” Steve said with a tense tone

“Honey, why are you shouting at me? I cannot leave my people they are my responsibility. I said I was sorry!” Peggy becomes moody.

“So those people are more important than your husband!? You can just go first and be asking other people to in charge!” Steve tones become louder.

“Honey, I don`t want to talk to you right now! You never support me, you never understand me!” Peggy hangs up the phone.

Steve touches his face with his palm. He tries to calm down, but his father listens to his conversation with his wife. This is not the first time Peggy failed to shows up.

“She never shows up, she only thinking about herself,” Joseph said as he walks with Sharon Carter, Peggy`s cousin.

“I`m sorry father, she had an emergency.” Said Steve to defend his wife

“What kind of wife who leaves her husband alone! Look at Sharon, she always here!” Joseph likes Sharon very much, he tries to match her with Steve before he married Peggy.

“Father she still my wife. I know her very well. Excuse me I'd go back home first” Steve don`t want to talk about his marriage in front Sharon.

“Well, why you don’t take Sharon home.” Joseph talks to his son

Steve feels uneasy. But he would never say no to his father.

“Sure”


	2. Come Into My life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I`m so happy that there are people read this fiction. Thank you so much! For guest who leaving kudos to love you guys! Here is the second chapter. Natasha is mourning for her father died; this chapter is the start of her tortured life. Warning for minor abused. Steve is dealing with marriage problem and under pressure from his father.

Natasha look at the empty bed. She remembers all the memory of her parents. They were celebrating her 16th birthday a year before her father diagnoses with stroke. They buy her a birthday cake and gold bracelet. They are poor but they live as a happy family. Her mother collected money to buy her gift. Her mother has changed now. She misses her father very much. She holds her father his pillow and crying. She still cannot accept her father has gone.

“Nat, are you crying again? Please! he won’t come back. Don’t waste your time!” Mary annoys her daughter.

“I miss him so much. I can`t believe he had gone” Natasha sobbing

“Nat think! You do not finish school yet. Well, there is something I want to talk to you.” Mary walks forward “I`m going to marry Uncle Ivan this week.” Mary wants to marry her lover; she had an affair with him since her husband falls sick. “I want you to love him and care him like your own father”

Natalia knows she cannot stop her mother.

Ivan and Mary had been marrying for a month now. Every time she going back to school, she had to cook for her stepfather. She tries to smile at him and being positive about him. But he always looks at her suspiciously. One time Nat cook at the kitchen, suddenly someone holds her waist from behind. She shocked and turns around. 

“Uncle, what are doing? I`m cooking” Nat said as she doesn’t want to look at his eyes

“Of course darling” Ivan smiles like a pervert and gets closed to Nat

“Uncle pleases! I don’t like what you doing” Nat got panic.

No man ever stands close to her like this. Ivan grabs her waist and pushes her to the kitchen counter. Nat scream and prays that he will stop. She fights him back. She able to escape from him and run to her room and locked the door quickly. She sits on her bed and cry because she is very scared. She is helpless and no one can hear her scream. She stays inside the room until her mother come back from work.

Natalia comes back late from her school and stays in the library to study, she too scared to stay inside the house with Ivan. Her mother angry that she comes back late and leave Ivan starved. Natalia tries to explain to her mother. But she doesn`t believe her

“I don`t believe you! You don`t cook for Ivan, he starving since afternoon. What are you doing?” Mary pushes Natalia's head. 

“She must be with a boy. She is seventeen, what do you expect?” Ivan said smugly

“No! It is not true. I'm studying at the library, Mama! I swear!” Mary grabs her hair and pushes her to the floor. She does not want to reveal about Ivan because she knows her mother won`t believe her. 

“You are a useless child! You know what I`m going to do with you, Natalia!” Mary grabs her daughter.

Steve POV

Steve comes back to his house from his work. It`s now 7 pm, but he cannot see his wife. So he asks his maid. 

“Ma`am still not coming back from her social activity” She is Selena his maid who works for Joseph for 15 years. “But dinner is ready Mr. Rogers” 

“I'd take a shower first.” Steve goes upstairs.

Steve is having a dinner with his father. Peggy just got back.

“Dear, where are you going today?” Steve ask his wife 

“I was having a charity dinner. I had told you yesterday” Peggy feels tired

“You should have called. We should have dinner together. You know this is the rule in our family” Steve said with a lower voice. 

“Honey, you know how busy I am. The dinner is a war veteran, the event is important, I had to be there.” Peggy answer her husband

“But he did not have dinner for a long time,” Steve said

“Honey, you know that I don’t want to sit dinner with your father! He never likes me, and he will say the same thing over and over again! He doesn’t like me involves in expedition or charity events! He wants us to have a baby! Well, I`m obviously not ready yet!” Peggy said in a harsh tone. 

“Dear, please lower your voice. What if father hears us? We can talk about this when we are alone okay?” Steve come closer to his wife and holds her hands. 

“You always back up your father and never understand me” Peggy rushes up to upstairs and obviously very disappointed  
His father hears everything.

“It`s time for you talk about her inappropriate behavior. She had become ruder towards you” Joseph tries to talk his son

“Father you know how she is, she is stubborn. I don`t think you should interfere with our marriage problem” Steve said

“Well, I`m probably won’t have a chance to see my granddaughter or grandson,” Joseph said with a sad tone.

“Father, don’t say that. It was tough for me divided between you and my wife. Since mother passes away, you the only one I had” Steve sit on the couch beside his father

“Steve, now it is time for you to take over my business,” Joseph told his son

“What about you? Why you make this decision suddenly?” Steve was surprised 

“Steve I know you will capable to do it. And you are my only son” Joseph touch Steve's shoulder

That night Steve talking with Peggy in their bedroom

“Honey, do you remember Ma`am Catherine?” Peggy sits beside her husband

“She is Mayor Thompson wife? What about her?” Steve ask 

“She wants to sell her bungalow near Washington City. I love that house, is beautiful and she offers us the best price!” Peggy sounds excited

“Dear, we can`t leave this house, my father gives it to me. Besides, we can`t leave father alone” Steve surprise by his wife suggestion

“Honey, he is not leaving alone. Besides, is just thirty minutes from here” Peggy tries again

“Dear, I can`t leave my father, besides his not well right now!” Steve tries to persuade his wife

“No! I can`t live in this house anymore! He lectures me every day. He never gives his blessing to your wedding” Peggy said

“Dear, don`t say that he is my father. It is going to be better. I promise.” Steve holds his wife's hands

“It is pointless to talk to you,” Peggy said as she walks towards their bed

Steve sighed. He sleeps beside his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more Steve and Nat in the next chapter. Comment very much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you for the constructive comments. English is not my main language. And I'm trying to improve and use grammar check software. This update is a bit angst and poor Steve.

Peggy still did not give up. She is still trying to convince her husband. One evening she tried to tell her husband to move out. But their father-in-law heard their conversation. Steve's father was very disappointed.

"Now you want to get my son out of this house?" Joseph was rather angry

"Daddy, do not interfere with our household matters please?" Peggy speaks

"You failed to fulfill your responsibilities as a wife" Joseph replied

"Daddy, I know you never consented to our marriage, but you didn't have the right to control our lives!" Peggy's voice was slightly higher

"Peggy! Enough!" Steve got up from his seat

Peggy passed in anger.

"Father, I'm sorry, is all my fault, I didn't teach my wife well, I'm sorry for Peggy's, you knows she's a bit stubborn" Steve apologized to his father

Joseph sat down with his son.

"Steve, I'm not hate her. But just like all father, they want their children to have a happy life" Joseph spoke

"Father's got to give her more time. She's still my wife, and I've chosen her. I know you want me to marry Sharon, but I didn't love her. "Steve talks to make his father understand.

"I wanted to see your grandchildren, to see you have your own family."

Steve can't answer that question.

Steve just got home from work. Working as a CEO made him very busy. Peggy greeted him at the door.  
"Honey, let's have dinner together, I'm cooking your favorite food today." Steve somewhat misses this atmosphere. Peggy kissed her husband and dragged him to the dining table.

Steve loves grilled chicken because his late mother often cooks for him.

"Honey, please eat help yourself I cook specially for you," Peggy said with smile

"Is it true you cook this? Or was it Selene?" Steve said, laughing

"Come on Honey, I cooked myself, you don't believe it?" Peggy said warmly

"There must be something you want to say, well just tell me," Steve said

Peggy looked a bit hesitant.

"Honey, I want to ask you permission, remember that Melissa was our senior in Harvard?" Peggy said

"What`s up with her," Steve said

"She's back in Washington, She's talking about Oxford University, She's learning military courses, and she said the university was good, I decided to study in the UK." Peggy tightens her lips. She waits for her husband's reaction.

Steve stumbled and paused.

"Why do you suddenly want to study overseas? We have a lot of problems now." Steve tried to talk to his wife was not offended.

"Honey, I cannot do anything since we married, you're busy, I'm going to a social activity, you never support me, and since we married I followed all your instructions.  
I do not like being controlled like this. "Peggy was a bit disappointed

“Why don`t you choose to study in America?" Steve was a little firm

Peggy looked angry. 

"You never know what I want!" Peggy left the dining table

"Dear? We're not finished yet" Steve took a short breath

That night Steve saw his wife sleep. He felt very guilty for her. He began to think again about the wishes of his wife. He did not want to restrict her will. But it was difficult for him to part with his wife. But if that's her will, nothing can stop her. He knows her too well.

After a week

"Honey, I have made my decision I will go to further my study." Peggy finally made her own decision after talking to her cousin Sharon. Even her entire family supported.

Steve sighed.

"I cannot stop you if that's what you want," Steve spoke calmly.

"I'll leave tomorrow."

The day after tomorrow

Steve sends his wife in front of the yard. Only god knows how sad his heart is. Peggy looked at her husband's eyes. And touch his hand.

"Honey, I just went for two years and I promised to go back after two years." Peggy holds her husband's face and kisses him

Steve could hardly let go of his wife's hand. But he knew he had to let go of it. He is crying inside. 

 

How can I live without you

She is faithful

She's my love

She who completes my love is as good as it is

She is the cure for this heart

Natasha POV

Meanwhile, Natalia's life is getting worse. He saw her stepfather being beaten by thugs. He also saw her stepfather in front of the gambling center. Every time she tries to tell her mother about Ivan's true colors. Her mother did not trust her. She will be beaten every day as a late return from an extra class. Ivan had been trying to rape her several times. Natasha was afraid to go home. Her uncle, her late father`s younger brother also ignored her family for being disappointed with her mother's attitude.

One night, she wants to have dinner with her mother. Her mother had scolded her and did not allow her to eat. Ivan just smiled arrogantly. She is very hungry, she was starved since morning. She was very desperate and did what will disappoint her late father

She needs to steal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fiction was read by many people! Every day the reader is increasing. Hard to believe. Sorry if multiple grammar errors occur. This update will contain Steve's lonely life. And Steve and Nat will finally meet again.

Two years later

Steve's life was surrounded by luxury, and all his employees were very obedient. But deep in his heart, he was very lonely. After Peggy left him, their marriage was getting shaken. He often checks on his wife Instagram, Peggy looks very happy without him. Peggy is happy to learn and go expeditions to climb the world's most famous mountains. Peggy finally got everything she wanted. Steve made himself busy not thinking about it.

"Honey, I'm want to ask something from you" Peggy talks on the phone "I want to work in the UK I get a great deal, I can hardly resist it"

"What? But you promised only two years and you'll be back!" Steve could not control his anger

"Honey please understands I want to have my own career." Peggy talks

"Well, you can do what you want!" Steve hanged up.

Steve touched his forehead. And stirs up thinking about the problems he experienced. Peggy has never been home for two years. Although Steve had often told her to go home for an important family event. Steve never thought of releasing his wife. Because he still loves her.

Steve still remembered memories with his wife. They met when they were 6 years old. Peggy is his first love. He remembered as they went on vacation to Venice, he remembered when they were hiking together, but Steve cannot catch up, he never been a fan. He and his wife are different individuals. But that's the reason why Steve was attracted to her. Steve's heart is now shattered, but he must show that he is strong because he needs to look stable in front of his employees especially in front of his father.

 

Steve and Scott headed to Moscow today to manage the company's projects. While Steve was through a 24-hour shop he was hit by someone. The girl was fall on the floor and the things she carried were scattered on the floor.

"Forgive me, Mister!" The girl got up and rushed

"Get her! She's a thief!" suddenly a man's voice. Then two men held the girl's arm and dragged her. The girl was scared and crying.

Steve who witnessed the incident was surprised because the girl looked young. But he recalled one event two years ago in Moscow. Could it be the same girl?

"I'm sorry sir! I promised not to repeat my actions! I know my mistake; please don`t bring me to the police station." Natalia wailed, crying in fear. She is very scared if her mother knows her act. However, the door of the shop office was knocked. A blonde guy appears and..

 

"I'm sorry I know this girl and I'm going to solve her problem" Steve talks in Russia

Natalia feels so strange why this mister wants to help her? She sits outside with him. The man looked worried. They sat down but did not speak a word. But what is he going to do with her?

"Mister, I know what I did was wrong, but why you helped me?" Natalia regrets her deeds

The man was silent but came close to her

"You're lucky, they want to charge you, do you want to get locked up? I paid them a lot of money to close this case" Steve said 

Natalia didn`t dare to look at his eyes. She holds her bag tight, and then drank water from her flask because she was very nervous.

"Mister, I want to say thank you. What can I do to repay your kindness?" Natalia said.

"You have to pay me back, right? So pay back my money." Steve speaks arrogantly

"I have no money, I stole because I was very hungry" Natalia was very embarrassed

Steve felt sympathy because he didn`t believe there was a person like this. But Steve didn`t show any expressions.

"If that so, you will come with me," Steve said

"Where do you want me to go?" Natalia began to feel suspicious

"You did say want to repay me right? So you have to go with me or you want to get locked up?" Steve threatened.

 

That man took her to a luxury hotel.

 

"Scott I have something to ask for" Steve met Scott in the hotel lobby

"Who's that girl? She looks like a minor, Steve you want to get caught? If you want me to find a woman more appropriate I will do it. Scott was surprised by his friend's actions

"Scott she is not that kind of girl, try to think a little, I'm married I'm not a man like that, you know me." Steve felt awkward

"What do you want me to do?" Scott asked while looking at the girl from a distance

"Please let her work part-time and I want you to take her from college and take her to work every day, and let me know if anything goes wrong "Steve gives instructions

"Okay, no problem, I know people here." Scott agrees

A few days later. Natalia worked part-time at the roadside booth. After she finishes college, she will come to work.

Scott and Steve sat in the side street stroll while watching Natalia from afar. She looks happy.

"I want to ask a question, why do you want to help her?" Scott asked

"I'm felt sorry for her; she's been caught stealing, so I asked her why she did that because she's hungry, so it just happens I was there," Steve said

"Do you want me to investigate her background?" Scott said

"Sure, thank you Scott"

To be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about romanogers meeting? Comment will very be appreciate


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, kudos increase every day! I am very happy. I'm really inspired to write again! It`s all because of your support. Thank you for accepting me. This chapter will contain the better of Natalia's life, but Ivan tries to interrupt her again.

Scott did his job very well. Always be sensitive and take Natalia home from college without fail. Scott and Natalia are getting closer. Scott is a very cool person; he likes a brother she never had. 

"Natalia if you want to go anywhere please tell me" Scott drives Natalia to college.

"All right Scottish." Natalia teased

"Scottish? I'm American" Scott feels weird

"Ha.ha.ha I know but I want to call you Scottish" Natalia likes joking with Scott because he's a very chill person

"You like your little girl" Scott laughed

Natalia smirk

"Scott I want to ask a question," Natalia said

"Ask anything" Scott replied

"Why is Mister Rogers very kind?" Natalia asked

"Mister? Why call him that? Call him Steve." Scott was familiar with calling him, Steve

"It`s not polite to call him that, and he's older than I am. Also, he's a little special," Natalia said

"Special?" Scott chuckled

"Well, he's my savior, Mister is so generous, but he looks too serious sometime?" Natalia asked

"Steve is not a bad guy, he's so, I know him long, he's really kind, Natalia do not worry, and he’s a good intention," Scott said

"Yes, but I'm a bit hesitant sometimes," Natalia said

"Anything just calls me," Scott said

"I have no phone." Natalia was unable to buy a phone

"Well, take this phone and call the number I will come right away." Scott gave the phone Steve bought for her

"What? I cannot accept this" Natalia refused  
"Everyone owns a phone now. Besides is easy in case of emergency" Scott insists

"Okay. Thank you" Natalia smile

 

Scott waits until Natalia goes to college. He then received a call from Steve asking about Natalia. Every day Steve wants an update about Natalia.

 

After Natalia finished college. Scott waited for Natalia, but she did not show up.

"Uncle Ivan? What's are you doing here?" Natalia was pulled by Ivan to a quiet place

"Nat, I know you have a gold bracelet, where is it? Give it to me!" Ivan threatened

"So do you want to steal my belonging now?" My mother money not enough for you? I know you want to gamble right?" Natalia refused to give up, the bracelet was a gift from her parents.

Ivan pulled her hand out roughly and hit her head

"You've ruder Natalia! Make sure you go home your mother will teach you!" Ivan began to pull Natalia's hair.

Nat shriek loudly

Scott who was looking for Natalia heard her scream. Scott found Natalia with an old man who was stoning her.

"Hey, you!" Scott yells loudly  
The man ran quickly.

"Nat, you okay? Scott saw Natalia look pale

 

Scott reported the incident to Steve.

"Steve, I've been investigating the background of Natalia, her father died two years ago, her stepfather love gambling, he wanted to grab a gold bracelet belonging to Natalia, her mother never trust her daughter, and she was often abused by her mother and stepfather," Scott reported to Steve during their afternoon tea

Steve took a deep breath. Because it is difficult to believe the terrible allegations experienced by the young Natalia.

"We cannot do anything at Natalia at home, she's not our right, and she’s still under her mother's care," Steve said

"So what do we need to do?" Scott asked

"We wait first when we get enough evidence to act" Steve insisted

 

Natalia returned home after finishing a part-time job. Her mother was waiting at home

"Natalia where are you going? It`s late!?" Her mother did not know that Nat worked after college

"I have an extra class" Natalia

Ivan was sitting on the couch interrupt

"I see him with an older man, she must have a boyfriend, or she probably a mistress now" Ivan smiled arrogantly

Her mother shoves Natalia falling on the door.

"Mama, he's lying! Believe me!" Natalia begs

"You're a whore! You shame me!" Mary accidentally shoves Natalia fall and bloody Natalia's head.

Ivan pulling Mary into the house and closing the door. Because he knows the cry of Natalia will attract the attention of neighbors. Natalia wept in tears. She`s begging her mother to open the door Mary felt sorry and wanted to open the door but Ivan forbade her.

"Mama, please help me!" Natalia kept crying

Suddenly there was a black car coming into the yard. Scott got out of the car and Steve was with him. They were heartbroken looking at Natalia. Scott took Natalia on the car and hurried to take Natalia to the hospital. Steve was very angry with the incident. They sent Natalia to her college friend's house.

 

"Nat is not safe in her own home, we're leaving Nat in her friend's house for a while, and I want you to watch out Natalia." Steve made a decision

Natalia gets a call from her stepfather. Ivan wants Nat to go home because her mother wants to meet her and apologize for her deeds. That afternoon Natalia returned home without Scott's knowledge. Natalia calls her mother but there is no answer. Suddenly Natalia was pulled by a man into the room. Ivan overlaps Natalia's body. She just able to shout. Ivan slapped Natalia and tried to remove her clothes. Scott broke in the door when he heard a scream from inside the house. Scott punch Ivan, and Natalia managed to run. 

 

Scott took Natalia who was in fear and refused to speak to the hotel to meet Steve in a hotel lobby. He is very angry. Natalia was sitting on the sofa restless and frightened by Steve reaction that looks like about to yell. 

"Why you go back home without informing us? Ivan is a bad guy, and you still trust him?" Steve asked frustratedly

"I`m sorry" Natalia regret of her action

"Sorry? You apologize is useless! What if Scott wasn`t there! I told you to do not getting closer to Ivan you understand me?" Steve starts to show his anger

"Yes," Natalia looks down. She unable to look at Steve right now. He`s like a lion when he`s angry

Steve pass through irritatedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Steve a little bit occ? No no, he actually very sweet and romantic. He angry because he is very protective. Wait for next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woww, there many people reading this. And thank you for all your lovely comment. This chapter contains huge plot in this story. Steve and Natasha relationship start now, but is not a romance yet, slow burn is confirmed. And character death.

Mary comes to Natalia College to confront her. She thinks Nat calls Scott to beatings Ivan purposely. She pulls her daughter and forces her to come home. Steve saw the incident

"Sorry ma`am, Natalia is innocent, your husband's trying to rape her, Steve explained  
“Why do you want to interfere with business, this is my daughter, you don`t have a right to her, maybe you're the one who made her a mistress, I can claim you for trying to kidnap her, and she's still underage." Mary pulled Natalia

Steve knew there was nothing he can do. Natalia still belongs to her mother.

"Mama stops! I'm telling the truth, I'm not deceiving, please Mama!" Natalia begs

Unbelievably, Natalia was hit by a car and she fell. Mary was panicking, Steve checked Nat's condition. Natalia could not walk because her feet hurt. Steve carries her like a bride. Natalia was surprised to put her arms around him immediately. 

 

Steve sent Natalia to the hospital. Scott and Ivan are also there. Mary didn`t want to see her daughter or show her regret. Steve finally made a decision.

"I beg you to release Natalia; I want her to work for me," Steve asked from Natalia's mother

"You have no right to take my daughter!" Mary still insisted

"I'll pay 50,000 for her and I'll take care of her well." Steve wants to pay a big sum.

Ivan and Mary, who were shocked by the offer, could not resist the much money.

 

Natalia packed her things. And she feels very sad because she needs to leave her parents' house.  
"I love you, Mama, I'm sorry for all the mistakes." Natalia hugged her mother. But Mary did not show any feelings. Natalia left the house while crying. 

Steve receives a call from Selena in the US. Steve's face looked stunned. They returned to the US immediately with Natalia.

Natalia has never traveled far from her parents. This is the first time she is on a plane. Steve and Scott were silent on the plane. They did not tell her what was going on. 

Joseph Rogers died of a heart attack. Natalia is very sympathetic to Steve. Because knows how does it felt to lose a father. Steve tried to control his feeling. But Natalia really understands what Steve feels like in his heart.

"Dear, father has died, please come back soon." Steve persuaded his wife

"Sorry honey, I cannot go home now. I have something important right now" Peggy said

"Is my dad not important to you?" Steve was disappointed

"Honey, I said I'm sorry, don`t force me!" Peggy was offended

"If so I had to let you go because you failed to do your job as a wife." Steve hangs up the phone. Sharon watched from a distance approached Steve

"Steve, sorry about your father, is Peggy going home?" Sharon asked as he held Steve's shoulders

"She's busy, thank you for coming to Sharon." Steve hugged Sharon

"It's okay Steve; I'll talk to Peggy later." Sharon persuaded Steve

Natalia saw them both. She started to think the blonde woman is Mister Rogers’s girlfriend. But why she wants to interfere with Mister Rogers's personal affairs?

 

Selena shows the Natalia room. The room was very beautiful, with a large bed. Natalia never thought she would stay in a very luxurious home. She is very grateful and lucky. But she knew she was not able to repay Mister Rogers's favor. Natalia, however, remembered her mother, she was worried about her condition.

That morning, Natalia wakes up early and see Selena prepare breakfast for Mister Rogers. Natalia continues to help Selena. Natalia is not fluent in English. But she just smiled and Natalia thought she would understand. Steve down the stairs, and saw Natalia prepare tea.

"Mister Rogers, good morning." Natalia smiled and provided a toast. Natalia turned to the kitchen.

"Natalia has a breakfast." Steve picked up.

Nat slowly sat down.

"Scott has registered a new college for you, tomorrow you'll start, your job here is not a maid, but learning, I want you to study," Steve told the news

"I .. I'm sorry for the inconvenience of Mister Rogers, thank you I promise to pay all my debts," Natalia promised

Steve's face frowned. "You do not owe me anything; you don`t have to prepare breakfast anymore. If there's anything you can tell me." Steve said

"But I like to help" Natalia likes to cook

"It's all Selena's job" Steve got up

 

Steve looked at his empty father's bed. He sat down and took out his father's clothes. He smelled his father's clothes and eventually wept. He was never willing to lose his father. It happens very fast. Natalia saw Mister Steve in the room and felt heartbroken to see him so. Natalia let him get rid of his feelings.

 

Mister Rogers looked depressed and does not speak much. Scott also noticed Steve's change. Selena was also worried about Steve condition. Peggy tries to contact Steve, but he refuses to answer. Scott and Selena try to make Steve reveal what's inside his heart. But Steve is still stubborn. Natalia tried to talk to Steve

"Mister Rogers, there's something I want to say" Natasha stood at the edge of the table

"Of course, sit down," Steve told Nat to sit before him

"Mister Rogers, I understand what you are been through right now, I lost my father two years ago, and Mister Rogers should be strong, your dad would be sad to see your current situation. He is in a better place now. “Natalia speaks sincerely

Steve has never seen someone speak sincerely like Natalia, she speaks from her heart

"Natalia, you also need to be strong. What if one day Scott or I'm gone?" Steve advised Nat

Natalia looked down. They both were in the same situation. Then Natalia smiled and promised to be better.

"Well, Mister Rogers, don`t be sad, okay, thank you and good night." Nat smiled and go to her room

"Nat, thank you," Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Is Natalia start fall to Steve?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I`m over the moon because of your comments. I love you guys! So Nat live with Steve now. Nat is innocent and funny, while Steve is sarcastic. I have fun writing this chapter enjoy!

Steve remembered when he and Peggy were together

"Honey, let's climb the mountain, I promise you must have fun," Peggy said while stretching

"Mountain climbs? No thanks. I'm not like you" Steve said

"Ok next time" Peggy replied

"Dear, Why don`t we trying to have a baby, don`t you want your own kid? Steve suggested

"A baby? No, is not because I don`t want to, but I'm not ready yet." Peggy answered

"I want to be a daddy, and father will care for you well because he can finally see his grandchildren" Steve tries again

"Can you give me some time, 5 years?" Peggy replied

Steve just silence. She knew she could not force Peggy.

"Honey, how would your life be if I left you?" Peggy said as she stroked Steve's hair

"Why did you say so?" Steve was rather surprised

Peggy smiled while kissing her husband.

"When we get married, I promise not to leave you. Except one, if you have another lover." Peggy said

Steve smiled

"I have no one but you," Steve said, kissing his wife.

Steve woke up from his memory.

"You the one who`s left me" He whispered to himself

Steve slowly typed a message to his wife.

"I want to file a divorce."

Peggy replied.

"I will not go back to the US but if that's what you want ..."

"Steve?" Someone knocked on the door of his office.

"Sharon, come in" Steve picked up

Sharon sat down.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked

"I'm okay," Steve answered

"I have tried to persuade Peggy to go home but she`s stubborn, can you insist on a little?" Sharon said

"I thought you supporting her decision to study in the US?" Steve began to suspect

"That's because I didn`t know you did not go with her," Sharon answered with caution

"You are close to her, why are not you trying to persuade her to go home?" Steve said

"She will not listen to me, you know her.” Sharon speaks carefully “So who's the girl I met during your father's funeral day? She's pretty." Sharon replied again

Steve started feeling uncomfortable but did not react.

"She's my niece; she's living with me now because her college is closer to my home." Steve lied

"Peggy ever met her? I just want to advise, now the gossip is spreading fast, well you should be cautious. It's not proper to have a girl stay in a married man house" said Sharon with a sarcastic smile

Steve took a short breath.

 

Steve and Scott went to court that afternoon to arrange for a divorce.

"Steve's got to be careful of Sharon; she's really like to interfere,"Scott warns

"I do not understand what she wants," Steve said

"You didn`t know? She likes you. She wants you" Scott barely believes  
Steve decides to ignore Sharon.

 

That afternoon, Natalia returned home. She likes to chat with Selena. Natalia began to speak English, but she was still amateur. Nat saw Selena cooking steak. She told her that the meal was Steve's favorite food. Natalia promised to learn how to prepare Steve's favorite food. Every day she provides breakfast for Steve. Nat wants to change her clothes in the upper room. Unaware Steve also went to the kitchen, and Nat bumped into Steve and shed water from her flask.

"Argh! Mister Rogers, I'm sorry, it's not intentional!"

Nat was very embarrassed and scared if Steve would be angry and tried to walk past Steve. But Steve also went in the same direction. So Steve later holds her shoulder and pushes her to the wall. Steve who annoys with Natalia examines his wetsuit.

"Selena please give her a lot of water, I'm afraid she'll faint later" Steve sarcastically.

"Selena please give me my clothes, this afternoon I'm going to play golf," Steve said and hurried to the top floor.

Natalia was pale with the incident. Drink water from her flask.

 

Selena then handed Steve clothes to Nat giving it to Steve. Natalia protested but Selena hurried to the toilet.

Natalia complains but still goes to the top floor. After reaching the doorstep of Steve's room, she talked to herself  
"What if Mister Rogers is naked or just wearing a towel?" Natalia pushes away the image immediately. "No, you can kill me."

She opened the room door slightly and then stretched the shirt into the room hoping Steve would take it without having to look at her face.

Steve just got to top level was puzzled by Natalia's behavior. What did she do? He then slowly approached Natalia from behind.

"What are you doing?" Steve speaks

Natalia was surprised by Steve's voice. Release the shirt. And her hands were hit by the door

"Auch!" Natalia shout in pain

Steve holds Nat's hand and checks if there are any injuries. Natalia's eyes grew, and her face and body felt warm with a sudden touch. Steve asked Nat to ask Selena to use the first aid kit if there was a wound. Steve entered the room and closed the door.

Natalia slapped her own face.

"What happened to me? Nat whispered

 

Scott was waiting for Steve to get ready to chat with Selena in the kitchen.

"Scott, may I ask a question?" The 50-year-old said.

"What is it?" Scott asked

Selena watched around making sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"I think Mister Rogers should marry Natalia" Selena whispered

"Huh? Are you serious about this?" Scott was shocked

"Besides, it`s not proper for a stranger woman lives with a single man, people have started to doubt Mister Rogers is Natalia sugar daddy, especially Miss Sharon" Selena added

"Hum, I'm not sure Selena. Marriage is not a game." Scott said

"I think they very match, nobody cares about age different anymore, and I like Natalia," Selena explained hopefully.

"Later I'm trying to tell Steve, but you must go with me." Said Scott

 

The next day, Natalia was studying at college. Scott and Selena try to talk to Steve about their suggestions.

"We suggest you propose Natalia, and you are now a bachelor, so it should be no problem,” Scott suggested

Steve laughed at their suggestions.

"Marriage is not a TV show. There must be understanding, love, and trust, accepting all the deficiencies, Natalia is still too young to marry" Steve explained

"Natalia is not young anymore, she is 19 years old, she is legally married, and we have to avoid misunderstanding” Scott tried again

"I agree Mister Rogers should marry her, I'm sure you're both are a perfect match." Selena supports

"Then Scott is still single, why are not you married to her?" Steve laughed sarcastically

"She's like my sister, I cannot marry her." Scott interrupted

Steve just laughed and refused to talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Should Steve married Natalia?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I`m very sorry for a long absent. I am quite busy this week. So here is the new chapter. This chapter makes Steve rethinks about marriage again. And poor Natalia embarrassed herself again.

Natalia came back from college. She heard the voice of a woman laughing and also the voice of a man with her. Natalia peered away, she saw Mister Rogers laughing with a dark-haired woman. Natalia never thought that people like Rogers were able to laugh. The woman was thin, short-haired, looking like a 30's. The woman is very friendly with Mister Rogers, and Mister Rogers as well as admiring the woman as it looks clear, Rogers's face shines and her smile is so wide. Natalia whispered in her heart.

Why Mister Rogers never smiled like that when he saw me? But why I should care?

Selena saw the weird Natalia behavior, Natalia sitting like a peek at something but reluctantly seen. Selena approached Natalia from behind and patted her shoulder. Natalia surprised to an unable to control her balance. Natalia falls into Mister Rogers's pool. Selena who panicked thought Natalia was drowning. Steve almost laughed to see Natalia fall into the pool. Nat climb out of the pool with the help of Rogers and the dark-haired woman look at Natalia suspiciously.

Natalia changed her clothes. But it cannot cover her shame. She often did something humiliating in front of Mister Rogers.

"Are you all right Natalia?" Selena asked then sat next to Natalia.

"I am Okay," Natalia said with a little smile

"You do not have to worry about that woman; she's just Rogers`s cousin"

How did Selena know?

"I don`t care about who Mister Rogers wants to befriend, that's not my business," Natalia explains

"She's Miss Van Dyne's, we call her Hope, she and Mister Rogers are just like brothers and sisters," Selena said as she stroked Natalia's hair.

Selena's goodness reminds Natalia of her mother. Natalia missed her mother very much. Every day she would see her photo. And wondered how her mother's life now.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

That night Natalia called her mother

"What do you want Natalia? Is it not enough that the rich man gives you money?" Her mother gave cynical responses

"Mama, I miss you, are you're healthy?" Natalia said crying

"Just ignore me Natalia; I know how to take care of myself." His mother said proudly

"Mama, but you still my mother, and I love you." Nat cried awful

"I sold you for 50,000 that is the price for you Natalia! Do not call me again!" Said Mary and ended the call

Nat could only cry. And Steve looked away. He asked Selena to persuade Natalia, because he was upset to see Natalia crying alone.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************

That night, Natalia went to the kitchen to drink water. He then heard the sound of movement.

"Who's that? What he is doing in the dark?" Natalia said in a whisper, "What if he`s a thief? oh no that`s scary. Okay stays calm, look for a weapon and teach the thief."

Nat reached the tray, and slowly approached the man. She struck the man's head with a tray. He heard the man screaming in pain. Then Nat hit again repeatedly. The man tried to escape and Nat chased him. When it comes to a place where the light is, she can see the man's face. The man held the shoulder of Natalia and used his strength to push her to the wall

"Oh my god! Mister Rogers, what are you doing in the dark?" I thought you of the thief, I'm deeply sorry Mister Rogers!” Natalia begs.

Steve hit the wall to make Nat stop talking, and looked very annoyed. Steve then approached Natalia and stared at her sharply. A pair of green eyes met with a pair of blue eyes. Natalia's lips are so full and pink, and Steve has never seen such lips and she has a red hair like the sun. Steve closed his eyes and closes his face to Natalia. Steve could feel Nat's breathing. Nat closes her eyes and holds her breath. But Steve kept his face away.

"Why do you close your eyes? You think I`m going to kiss you, little kid?" Steve said and left Nat behind.

Natalia was freeze and unable to breathe, her heart pounded.

“Why this happens to me?” Natalia whisper. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************** 

The next day at Steve's office, he and Scott talked about a company project in Ukraine. Suddenly Steve received a call from the high court. Steve was asked to appear in court immediately.

Scott took Natalia from college because there was something important. When they arrived at the Court, Natalia saw her mother and Ivan. Natalia knew something bad would happen. Steve takes Scott and his lawyer.

The judge read out the charge that Steve Rogers

1\. Bring children Marilyn Romanov and Ivan Vanko to the US without their consent

2\. Pay money to buy Natalia Alianova Romanova for USD 50,000.

3\. Charged with trafficking in man, prostitution and serving without a will.

Steve, Scott, and Natalia do not believe in the vicious deeds of Mary and Ivan. Steve will be in trial if he found guilty will be fined or jailed.

"That's not true!" Natalia speaks.

"Miss Romanov you cannot speak now, you can only speak in the judgment session." The judge said.

Scott walked pacing, as a deadly thought of what would happen. Steve looks out the window and thinks in how to solve this problem. Steve's lawyer advised him to release Natalia to her parents pay a fine; they will never win the case. 

"I didn`t expect Mary and Ivan to do such a thing, I knew Ivan would want Natalia back so he could use her to earn more money. If they wanted to take Natalia back nothing we can do, and we cannot let go, Natalia, because we know she unsafe, Steve what do we have to do now?" Scott feels anxious

Steve also got stuck. After a long thought, he finally makes his decision. Steve, Scott, and Natalia return to the judge’s office.

"So, what's your decision, Mr. Rogers?" The judge asked

"I want to marry Natalia." Steve finally said calmly

Everyone in the office was surprised especially Ivan and Mary. Natalia was also surprised and speechless

"I disagree!" Ivan suddenly denied

"Don`t even dream of marry, my daughter!" Mary also speaks.

"There is no law that prevents the individual from marrying. Parents also did not have the right to prevent their children from marrying because Miss Romanov was old enough to marry, and now everything depends on Miss Romanova. "The judge said

Everyone looked at Natalia and waited for her reaction. She was bowed down and did not know what to say. The judge gave it a week for Natalia to think of it.

Upon reaching home, Steve reconsidered his decision. He also didn`t believe in what he said just now. He just divorced and still cannot forget about Peggy. Steve opens the desk drawer where he works at home. He holds a photo of his marriage. He remembered his feelings during his wedding day.

Should he get married again after his heart was a break?

What if Natalia refuses to marry him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what do guys think? Will Natalia marry Steve?


End file.
